creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Diakatanian Species
These species appear in numerous series, as Diakatan is the primary fantasy world of Somarinoa. Games they appear in include Alternate Fantasy, Five Heroes and Monster Space. However, since all of Somarinoa's original games take place in the same universe (even if they never have anything to do with one another), the world is technically a planet full of extraterrestrials as opposed to simple monsters. There are hundreds if not thousands of species exist on the planet Diakatan. The world is a Jaedonist project world, built by the Dragoons and ran by the Centro in an attempt to quell the threat of the Space Locusts and their consumption of worlds by combining their DNA with that of their Centro caretakers. This created the Diakatanian Elf species, though the Human race continued to survive, quickly evolving into the 7ft tall Diakatanian Humans due to the lower gravity and higher oxygen content of the planet. Species on the planet were originally named by the Humans kidnapped to the world, and therefore most are named after species found on Earth or mythological species from ancient Human cultures. A magical barrier prevents ships from visiting the planet, although one can planeswalk there. The Ciitarkians are one race that have cracked the code to reach the world, although they have done so in few numbers. It should be noted that many species are given pun-based names: For instance, the Jabberwalkies are Jabberwocks domesticated magically by the High Elves, who walk them on leashes like poodles. Another example would be the Hasselisk, which is a beach-living Basilisk from the waist down but David Hasselhoff from the waist up. Amorphs Blobs Blobs are one of the better-known families of Amorphs, due to their heavy population, generally decent size and occurrence near many small towns across Diakatan. Blobs have a high consistency in comparison to many other Amorph types, and possess an almost rubbery quality to them. This rubbery quality is used amongst several species to allow them an ability to hop about, naturally used to leap onto small prey items but also used as a defensive countermeasure, where it bounds into a potential threat, often knocking it off of its feet—a Blob may or may not attempt to feed upon a fallen foe of this nature. Most if not all Blobs are translucent, allowing light to just barely pass through their bodies and sometimes giving them an almost glowing appearance. However, one cannot see through a Blob as the acids and other compounds that make up their bodies give them an overall cloudy appearance. Blobs are known to come in a wide variety of colorations and are assumed to exist within all environmental biome types around the world. As a whole they are also notable amongst the Amorph families as being capable of magic influence (picked up from various entities they may have consumed with magical prowess, which will remains suspended within their forms). For the most part this means that Blobs from certain biomes may take on the attributes of said location (for instance, a Blob in a snowy area may easily gain freezing attributes), although in some larger specimens that have fed on enormous amount of magical prey, they can on rare occasions become entirely capable of casting magic themselves, albeit simple magics due to their lack of a consciousness. #Blob #Glob Drips Drips have a lower viscosity point in comparison to other Amorphs, putting them on the opposite end of the amorph spectrum from either Gels or Pastes. Typically drips are arboreal or at least ceiling-clinging organisms, clinging tightly to the surface a surprising thinness, often similar to pooled water. Periodically, a Drip will let a piece of itself drip off of it from a crack or possible hiding spot, which then will hopefully land on potential victims. Because of this tactic, their cellular structure is built to be highly corrosive, but only when coming into contact with living tissue - otherwise it will appear as simple water or similar solution. This corrosion technique allows the Drip to take down the unsuspecting victims quickly as the acid melts its way into their brain, paralyzing them if not causing irreparable brain damage or full death. Upon sensing the smell of the melting tissue due to the smell-sensitive properties of their membrane, they then will flow out of their hiding spot and onto the victim to feast. #Drip #Sizzling Pool Gels A gel's consistency is similar to that of gelatin, or a Jell-O cube. Because of this, they are subject to a near-constant quivering, jiggling, or rippling effect caused by their movement or the movement of their surroundings—even the very slightest movement will set a species of Gel into a quivering fit. Interestingly, this quivering does not stop upon their or their environment's movement stopping, and should they and everything remain still around them for long enough, a Gel will still remain quivering for hours, sometimes days. The insides of a Gel are acidic, like all species of Amorphs, yet they have the weakest strength of acid of all types. This however does not truly affect how a Gel feeds, as instead of powerful acidic compounds to quickly digest their prey, a Gel's natural consistency will suspend victims inside of it, where it will be very difficult for the creature to free itself. Oftentimes in larger Gel species, one can find the half-digested remains of various beasts. Upon digesting something to its full extent, the Gel will slowly expel the object onto the floor behind it. Their solid surface (which can still be easily breached) prevents things like rocks from the floor to be sucked into the Gel's overall mass. Blunt weapons are not advised against Gels as it will send them quivering so violently that subsequent hits will likely be very difficult to land. #Doom Cube #Gel #Gelraffe Goo #Grey Goo #Goo #Goonicorn #Goop Mucks Mucks have a very low consistency level — so low in fact that they pollute anywhere that they move across. However, they feel thick and goopy to the touch. They diffuse in water, though do not necessarily expire. This pollutes the water source as if any other type of substance was poured into the liquid, but the muck does not have the ability to control the water that they diffused into, only themselves. This prevents a single muck from taking control of an entire lake or similar body of water. They creep along and are usually natural hues, although often come in a rusty pollutant orange brown or gross greenish-brown mud color, or similar colorations. #Gunk #Muck #Suspicious Mud #Tar Oozes Oozes move forward like molten lava, whereas slimes move more like slime mold. #'Gakk:' A species of Ooze which possesses a symbiotic relationship with a species of Jackalope, known as a Gakkalope due to its association with Gakk. Gakk generally have a single or a whole family of Gakkalopes living within them depending on their size, and move very little, generally spending their existence within small puddle-like dips in the ground. The Gakkalopes are low-tier foragers in their home ecosystem, and therefore have many predators; should one attempt to attack and eat a Gakkalope it will naturally attempt to scurry back to its Gakk home, which protects it from harm. However, this serves a dual purpose as the Gakk will then lunge suddenly at the pursuer and consume it for itself, allowing both species to live to see another day. #Ooze #Oozewing Pastes Pastes are often relatively thin and translucent, generally being strip-like in shape. They have a high viscosity, however, and objects passing through them will still pass all the way through if heavy enough, but the velocity at which they will move through the amorph is greatly reduced. Pastes are also extremely sticky, being considered the stickiest amorph type in existence. They act like rubber cement, clinging to any surface that comes in contact with them. Because they are nearly all translucent, a typical strategy against prey is to partially climb between two trees, letting the lower half remain close to the ground, and keeping attached to either side and forming a sort of see-through "glass" window section to work as their trapping method. Although they are strip-like in shape, they move by quickly shooting out sticky "tendril strands" and then slowly pulling themselves in that direction by reeling in the strands. #Cement #Glue #Paste Puddings #Dollop #Flan #Pudding #''Tryflannosaurus next'' Slimes #Slime Slops #Slop #Soup Amphibianoids thumb| A Troglodyte. #Ciirin #Ciitarkian #Troglodyte Avianoids #Dodo #Flewnicorn #Harpy #Loonicorn #Plumicorn #Quackalope #Skuacorn Aohls #Hoohoonicorn #Kikiyuan Cockatrices #Bockatrice #Chalkatrice #Cockatrice #Dockatrice #Flockatrice #Frockatrice #Gawkatrice #Hentaur #Hockatrice #Jockatrice #Knockatrice #Lochatrice #Lockatrice #Machatrice #Mockatrice #Nockatrice #Pockatrice #Rockatrice #Sockatrice #Talkatrice #Walkatrice Dream Birds Dream Birds are a set of petrel-like birds that eat dreams in some locations, in a manner similar to the more common Bakus. As such, they are named after the Bovquinoat species, though they have no actual relation to them whatsoever. #Flocku #Hawku #Skuaku Fyshers #Elegant Lordfysher #Lordfysher Griffins #Griffin #Hippogriff Hokks #Hokkatrice #Reinhawk #Roc #Seahokk #Thunderbird Jubjubs #Clubclub #Glubglub #Jubjub #Pubpub #Rubrub #Subsub #Wubwub Khrows #Khromovoi #Khrow #Storm Khrow Phoenixes #Agreenix #Fleenix #Freenix #Geneix #Gleenix #Henix #Leanix #Kneenix #Peenix #Phoenix #Pleanix #Sceneix #Seanix #Weenix #Squeenix Robyns Species of thrush-like avianoids known best for their kleptomaniacal habits. #Muggyn #Raidyn #Razyn #Robyn #Steelyn #Theevyn Ztarks #Snipe #Ztark Elementals The elementals of planet Diakatan—and for that matter, most of the Galactic Expanse metaseries—are an alien race called the Qixis, made of dark matter. Because the sentience is not exactly attached to the dark matter itself, it can be transferered to other elements as the being passes through an area due to a natural movement style that consists of bumping a new molecule and transferring its intellect to that location instead, allowing them to, over a short amount of time, be capable of FTL movement. However, if they are suddenly stopped by transferring to non-dark matter molecules and then slam into a solid location, they will stop and be stuck in their new state for the time being, creating so called "elementals" that can be living fire, water, rock or numerous other materials. #Ovinnik Flora #'Bosswa:' Bosswas are ancient florungus that has existed on the planet since before the Centro stepped foot upon it. Though it is considered extremely dangerous and the discovery of one infesting an area requires the utmost urgency to weed it out as soon as possible before it causes too much chaos, they multiply through microscopic spores which take decades to reach a noticeable size, and while it can take centuries to reach maturity depending on the richness of the local soils and the abundance of potential prey, it will often bury its main body underground where it cannot be seen easily, and it will exude sense-altering pheromones to help disguise it. #Mandragora #Qilacca #'Tatyr:' A potato-equivalent plant that grows Inoat legs and horns, similar to a typical Satyr. Eivies #Eivie #Nooseplant #Throttlevine Grashes #Grassman #Grassquatch #Ryemera Greenixes Greenixes are Phoenix-like aerial florauna that are vibrant, green and lush throughout much of their life, yet dry out during the dry season of their local biomes, which leads to them often combusting during those times, leaving only their seeds. #Beanix #Teanix #Greenix Snaptraps thumb| A Nipping Bud. #Claptrap #Mantrap #Nipping Bud Trees #Chaicorn #Dryad #Kodoma #'Parewulf:' A species of pare tree whose fruit turns furry in the light of the moon. #Traint Fungoids #Amanitan #Luminrod Shrumites #Puffboll #Shrumite Fyshies #Merfolk #Sea Monster Bhass #Bhasselbock #Bhassquatch Jasconiuses #Continent Fysh #'Fastitocalon:' A species of massive Fysh related to the Continent Fysh that is large enough that it can be mistaken for an island. Despite being "island-like", they sport huge spines on a ridge of their back. Being so enormous, its scales can easily be mistaken for rocks, while they very often inadvertently collect sand and/or silt on their backsides when they feed in coastal gulfs during the summer feeding months. Depending on what a particular Fastitocalon has put up with, their backs may resemble crevices or valleys due to past injuries, and they are often havens to small creatures taking up residence. They feed by emitting a sweet smell that attracts smaller fysh, which then make these apparent islands seem to have a lively ecosystem. #'Jasconius:' A species of massive filter feeding Fysh similar in lifestyle to the far larger Continent Fysh as well as the Fastitocalon, Hafgufa, Lyngbakr and the Aspidochelone. Though very similar to other large fish, they are not related and instead possess a sideways-oriented caudal fin. Jasconius only frequent tropical waters, as opposed to the other two massive breeds of Fysh, which can also be found in temperate waters. Mackelos #'Mackelope:' A species of Mackelo with horns like a Jackalope. Merfolk #Merfolk Mittenfysh #Striped Mittenfysh Tylapia #Bilapia #Chilapia #Dilapia #Drilapia #Filapia #Gilapia #Grilapia #Hilapia #Ilapia #Kilapia #Lilapia #Milapia #Nilapia #Pilapia #Quilapia #Silapia #Tylapia #Wilapia Wrassel #Wrasselbock #Wrassequatch Zoragin #Zoragin Goblinoids Goblins #Awwblin #Bahblin #Boblin #Cawblin #Crawblin #Coblin Gremlins #Femlin #Gemlin #Gremlin #Hemlin #Kremlin #Phlegmlin #Remlin Gretchins #Gretchin Hobgoblins #Hobgoblin Orcs thumb|[[Grum, a Land Orc.]] #Black Orc #Horrorc #Land Orc Trolls Trolls are lanky creatures who evolve and adapt to a biome in record time — generally within a decade they begin to show signs of adaptation. This fast evolutionary process also affords them a quick healing factor, and when combined with an insatiable appetite they are considered a threat to many sapient species across the planet. Trolls often eat the environment around them to more quickly adapt by gaining attributes of the area itself: An example of this would be that Stone Trolls consume rocks which in turn give them a tough hide with rocky plates along their backs. The planet's many Elven races are in an ongoing, bloody war with the numerous Troll subspecies in an attempt to prevent the Trolls from consuming everything on Diakatan. #'Abyssal Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's abyssal trenches. They occasionally feed on Sea Trolls when they spot them. #'Bog Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's wetlands. #'Canyon Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's gorges. They often hide under bridges that span the area's gorges to ambush potential prey that may seek to cross over. They are at war with the Dust Elves. #'Cave Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's complex cavern systems. They are at war with the Drow, also known as the Dark Elves, and are considered a terrible menace to other subterranean species, especially the Dwarves and Kobolds. #'Crag Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's wastelands. #'Dune Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's deserts. They are at war with the Sand Elves. #'Forest Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's forests. They are at war with the Wood Elves. #'Frost Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's tundras. They are at war with the Snow Elves. #'Fungal Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's fungiferous forests, though they can only be found in the furthest-out reaches of each of these biomes, having only recently begun to establish themselves. They are at war with the Shrumite primarily, but also come into conflict with the Goblins and Orcs that inhabit such areas and the Mold Elves. #'Glimmer Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's crystalline forests. #'Ice Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's glaciers. #'Jungle Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's jungles. They are at war with the Rain Elves. #'Lava Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's active, molten volcanoes. They occasionally come to blows with Surf Elves, a group of Elves that inhabit island beaches, where many molten volcanoes may be found. #'Savannah Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's savannahs. #'Sea Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's pelagic ocean areas. They are at war with Elven sailors (known as Sail Elves), and also sometimes encounter the Abyssal Trolls from deep below them. #'Stone Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's mountainous regions. They are at war with the High Elves. Tuskhounds #Tuskhound #'Waaaghku:' A species of Tuskhound which feeds upon the good dreams of Greenskins in order to leave them with their nightmares — war dreams of blood and carnage. This allows Greenskins to wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the pillage of the next day. Inorganic Inorganics include not only the various constructs and machines created by the various races on the planet but also those natural species that are not made of inorganic materials such as magic or silicon. While they do include Golems, they do not include Elementals, which are a natural species known as the Qixis. Natural Races #Djinn #Gargouille #Lyedra Stouts #Dwarf #Leprechaun Constructs Chmmrs #Whirling Blade Chmmra Golems #Piedra Mâché Mâchés are constructs created from paper that are not directly considered golems. #'Kleenix:' A Phoenix construct created from tissue. This makes it far easier to burn, making it take 800% damage from fire attacks. Replicants Replicants are constructs created by the Magitechnicans, originally as an art form early on in their existence but nowadays are also created for actual purposes. They are often nicknamed "Gear Clones" or "Cog Changelings". However, not all Replicants are made out of typical metal gears and parts, such as the Jeanix, which is instead made of denim. #AIcorn #AImera #'Bicbalang:' A Tikbalang replica built out of writing utensils. #'Brassquatch:' A Hibagon replica built using brass. This leads to them looking particularly steampunk in nature. #'Brickbalang:' A Tikbalang replica built out of bricks. #Clockatrice #'Clocku:' A Baku replica found in ancient lost cities. It was formerly used to tell time alongside the Tiktoku. The Clocku formed the face of the mechanism while the much smaller Tiktoku formed the necessary running parts. #'Clunko:' A run-down Trunko replica. Though it still runs, it runs poorly. #'Gearin:' An ancient Kirin replica found in specific ancient lost cities. They utilize intricate cogs and gears that are considered worth a good price if collected. This obviously threatens the Gearin constructs greatly. #'Glassquatch:' A Hibagon replica built using glass. #Glockatrice #Gunyip #'Jeanix:' A Phoenix replica created utilizing denim. Its wings are similar to boat sails. #'Junko:' A Trunko replica built out of junk. Considered the oldest but least shoddily-built of the Trunko replicants as they have simply had their old parts replaced with junk as their original gears and such rusted and wore out over the centuries. Those who haven't had their parts all replaced are known as Clunkos instead. #Kegasus #'Keyrin:' An ancient Kirin replica. Its horn is in the shape of a large jade key, and it is necessary to be used in order to open certain locked door mechanisms within the ancient lost cities that they may be found within. These lock mechanisms are often in the shape of Locku. #'Locku:' An ancient Baku replica found within specific ancient lost cities. They are massive, and form the basis of locking door mechanisms, utilizing their massive mechanical proboscis to protect the lock itself. The key required to open a Locku up appears in the form of a Keyrin, which must be coaxed into the lock to activate it. Upon being unlocked, the front face of the Locku opens, forcing the adventurer to traverse through the dangerous whirling gears and other mechanisms to get to the other side of the makeshift door. #'Mocku:' A modern Baku replica. #'Molassquatch:' A Hibagon replica made out of sap and molasses. #Pidra #Tiktokatrice #'Tiktoku:' An ancient Baku replica found within specific ancient lost cities. It was formerly used to tell time alongside the Clocku. Tiktoku formed necessary running parts while the Clocku formed the face. #'Wheelin:' An ancient Kirin replica found in specific ancient lost cities. They are quicker than their kin, utilizing large wheels for legs, which allows them to quickly charge trespassers. #'Whirberus:' A mechanical replica of the cerberus species, utilized by the Magitechnicians as guardians of locations. #'Wickbalang:' A Tikbalang replica built out of candle substance. They are extremely susceptible to fire attacks. #'WiFinicorn:' A mechanical replica of the bicorn species, utilized by the Magitechnicians to access a virtual database. #WiFidra #'WiFimera:' A mechanical replica of the chimera, utilized by the Magitechnicans to access a virtual database. #'Wolperpinger:' A mechanical replica of the wolpertinger, utilized by the Magitechnicians to test or "ping" their electronic database systems. #'Wolperringer:' A mechanical replica of the wolpertinger, utilized by the Magitechnicians to alert them to a communications call by producing a ringing tone. Mammalianoids Alrids thumb| A Cullrus. Alrids are the planet's seals and walrus equivalents. Sealins #Sealin Alruses #Allrus #Ballrus #Callrus #Crawlrus #Cullrus #Dallrus #Fallrus #Gallrus #Hallrus #Lolrus #Mallrus #Maulrusthumb| A Maulrus. #Nallrus #Pallrus #Tallrus #Wallrus #Y'allrus Bovquinoats Bovquinoats are the planet's equivalent to ungulates. Bakus #Aku #Baku #Docku #Gawku #Jocku #Lochu #Mawku #Nocku #Pocku #Rocku #Rawku #Sawku #Socku #Talku #Yaku #Yawku "Cattle" #Aurochs #Catoblepas #Gorgon Minotaurs #Hurloonicorn #Minotaur Diir #Dikdikbalang #'Foalpertinger:' A species of Diir creatures with legs similar to those of a cabbit, allowing it to hop great distances. They are young-looking in appearance in comparison to other Diir due to having evolved neoteny, hence their moniker. #'Furfur:' A species of winged, sapient Diir closely related to the more common Furtur. Furfurs are covered in long fur, as opposed to the Furtur, which has short fur. Like their cousins, they are known for worshiping Diimons. #'Furtur:' A winged, bipedal sapient Diir species covered in short fur. They are completely untrustworthy, and lie to outside sources in all cases. They can be inclined to tell the truth but only by luring them into special magic traps that force them to do so; doing so however destroys the Furtur's body and releases its soul, which resembles a Einjel so much that it is assumed that they are, in fact, Einjels whom have been cursed by some magical spell. They speak in a rough voice, and their mages are experts at creating and manipulating storms, tempests, thunder, lightning and simple blasts. They are known worshipers of Diimons. Inoats Inoats are the equivalents to goats. #Ewenicorn #'Yale:' Yales are a mountain-dwelling Inoat species whose horns can swivel in any direction. They possess a spotted coat and long tusks which jut out of their lower jaw. Dahus #'Dahu:' An alpine-based Inoat with horns similar to an ibex, and with legs that are shorter on one side than the other, in order to allow them to more easily walk across steep slopes. To more successfully breed, female Dahu have shorter legs on the left side while the males have their shorter legs on the right side, allowing the two genders to walk in opposite directions to locate one another and mate. Male Dahu also possess long testicles which drag on the ground in order to leave a scent trail behind for females to trace. However, males will occasionally trace this scent, too, for Dahus are known for harassing each other through sexual molestation in order to assert dominance over one another. Based on the French folklore creature. Their young are known as dahuots. #Dahut #Dairi #Darhut #Darou #Tamarou #Tamarro Pushme-Pullyus #Payme-Killyu #Pushme-Pullyu Satyrs #Batyr #Catyr #Cratyr #Datyr #Elatyr #Equatyr #Fatyr #'Faun:' A dwarf species of Satyr found on several islands. #'Glaistig:' A species of Satyr who are roughly 80% female. Their skin is covered in a fine layer of fur, causing their skin to appear gray, while they possess a long mane of hair that is typically a shade of yellow. They are true individuals and are well known for being either malign or benign. The malign members will often attempt to either perform a mischievous act such as casting stones into the path of travelers to throw them off course and make them lose their way or a more malicious one, commonly found to be luring travelers to their cavernous homes with either a beautiful song or a sensual dance, where they will kill them and then drink their blood. More benign individuals can be found protecting herds of cattle and other domesticated species for nearby farming civilizations for the reward of a bowl of milk, which is almost always poured into a bowl-shaped rock for them. Unfortunately these individuals are often skittish, and there are several reports of the Glaistig revoking her protection after an individual poured her warm milk that happened to be too hot and burnt its tongue. They are capable of huge leaps and bounds, making them fast and hard to catch for those who may attempt to do so. Both male and female Glaistigs wear long, flowing robes or dresses, making their appearance as a species of Satyr that much less noticeable, as they have a more humanoid face than other related species. #Hatyr #Latyr #Matyr #Ratyr #Satyr #Watyr Quinoes Quinoes are the equivalent to horses on the planet Diakatan. Bicorns Bicorns are a relative of the better-known Unicorns which have 2 horns instead of one. #Bicorn #Dicorn #Diecorn #Guycorn #Hicorn #Highcorn #Icorn #Ki'Yaicorn #Liecorn #Lyecorn #Mycorn #Nighcorn #Psicorn #Sighcorn #Slycorn #Tiecorn #Viecorn #Whycorn Centaurs #Centaur Nightmares #Negasus #Nightmare Pegasi #Begasus #Megasus #Pegasus #Vegasus Sleipnirs #Legasus #Sleipnir Tikbalangs #Clickbalang #Crickbalang #Flickbalang #Hickbalang #Ickbalang #Klickbalang #Likbalang #Nickbalang #Pickbalang #Quickbalang #Sickbalang #Slickbalang #Tikbalang #Trickbalang #Yickbalang Tricorns Tricorns are a relative of the better-known Unicorns which have 3 horns instead of one. #'Crycorn:' A species of Tricorn with loon-like calls and markings extending from their eyes that appear to be running mascara. Their mane falls in emo-inspired fashions. #'Drycorn:' A species of Tricorn that resides in the Dead Expanse, a massive desert. #Frycorn #'Picorn:' Picorns are a species of Tricorns whose horns are each asymmetrical from the other two. One appears with three half-curves; the next is thin and straight yet with a wide base, and has a hooked end; the final one splits into two which each continue upwards. #'Prycorn:' Prycorns have three crowbar-like horns which they use to pry bark off of trees, to feed on arthropoids that are their primary source of food. #Ryecorn #Tricorn #Trycorn Unicorns #Boomicorn #Boonicorn #Clooneycorn #Cluenicorn #Crewnicorn #Dewnicorn #Drewnicorn #Duneicorn #Eunichorn #Ewnicorn #Flumicorn #Foonicorn #Gluenicorn #Grewnicorn #Huenicorn #Jewnicorn #Klunicorn #Klumicorn #Knot Trunicorn #Kukunicorn #Loomicorn #Moonicorn #Municorn #'Mutinicorn:' Mutinicorns are a species of Unicorn that disguise themselves as Schoonicorns. They are extremely rare as they are created magically by altering existing Schoonicorns. Upon an unseen signal, Mutinicorns will suddenly shed their disguises violently, revealing their frighteningly true forms. They are used by some individuals to sink and destroy specific vessels for whatever their motives may be (such as assassination hidden as a simple boat accident with no direct connection to the assassin). They burn through their lives quickly, evaporating into an ash cloud so as to avoid bodies for people to come across, thereby creating a semi-perfect murder. #Noonicorn #Prunicorn #Roomicorn #Runicorn #Schoonicorn #Soonicorn #Swoonicorn #Toonicorn #Trunicorn #Tunicorn #Uniborn #Unihorn #Unimourn #Unisworn #Unitorn #Uniworn #Unixorn #Woonicorn #Zoomicorn #Zoonicorn Snorters thumb|100px| A Kamapua'a. #Kamapua'a Cabbits Cabbits fill the rolls of the rabbits and non-rat rodents of the planet Diakatan. #Harewulf Mohls & Vohls #Mohlpertinger #Vohlpertinger Jackalopes #Ackalope #Backalope #Cackleope #Clackalope #Crackalope #Dakalope #Flakalope #'Gakkalope:' A species of Jackalope that live in symbiosis with a species of ooze known as Gakk. These Jackalopes live within the Gakk and remain protected from harm from predators, which they have many of. However, they also attract predators to the Gakk by instinctively running to it to hide in safety, giving the Gakk easy meals to consume. #'Hackalope:' A species of Jackalope with axe-like antlers. #Jackalope #Knackalope #'Lackalope:' A species of Jackalope with pathetic, nearly non-existent antlers. #Packalope #Rackalope #Sackalope #Slackalope #'Tackalope:' A species of Jackalope with thin and sharp, tack-like tips on their antlers. #Trackalope #Vacalope #Whackalope #Wrackalope #Yakkalope Rasselbocks #Crasselbock #Grasselbock #Hasselbock #Lasselbock #Masselbock #Passelbock #Rasselbock #Sasselbock #Tasselbock #Vassalbock Skvaders #Skvader Wolpertingers #Drollpertinger #'Goalpertinger:' A subspecies of Wolpertinger specifically bred by the High Elves to serve as the goal to catch in a sport of theirs, known as Tingerscurry. #Lolpertinger #Polpertinger #'Rollpertinger:' A species of Wolpertinger that usually dodges attacks by performing a barrel roll. #'Shoalpertinger:' A partially-aquatic species of Wolpertinger living along a few tropical coastlines. Its fur is more similar to that of a river otter on Earth than other Wolpertinger breeds. #Soulpertinger #Wolperblinger #Wolperclinger #Wolperdinger #Wolperflinger #Wolperlinger #Wolpersinger #Wolpertinger #'Woolpertinger:' An arctic breed of Wolpertinger living on the southern glaciers of the world. Covered in heavy wool coats similar to a woolly mammoth or woolly rhinoceros. #Wolperwinger Wrats Rodent-equivalent organisms that fill the rolls of Earth's rats, weasels, and bats. "Chiropterans" #Ahool #Batsquatch #Eye Bat Skwhirls #Sbrrrl #Scurl #Sgurl #Shurl #Skwhirl #Spearl #Spurrl #Unsfurl "Cetaceans" #'Lyngbakr:' Large carnivorous cetacean whose back skin harbors quick-growing floral colonies. These, when exposed to air, will blossom and bloom into what looks like beautiful flowering plant-equivalents, which is used to attract sapients to its "shores". Once it feels them trodding along its backside, a Lyngbakr will dive, dropping the sapients into the sea where they will either drown or remain prone to a quick consumption. They are prey to the massive Hafgufas. Trunkos Trunkos are hairy, whale-like creatures with a long, muscular, prehensile proboscis extending from the front of their faces. #Bunko #Dunko #Funko #Flunko #Gunko #Hunko #Monko #Punko #Sunko #Slunko #Trunko #Yunko Cets Cets are feline equivalents. #Kaktusk Cet #Kraven #Mewnicorn #'Pawku:' A species of small Cet that is often associated with the Breathstealers, due to the similar habit of sneaking into a being's nest or room, sitting on their slumbering chest and placing their face above the being's mouth. However, while Breathstealers will steal the breath of the individual and potentially kill them in the process, the Pawku instead consume dreams in a manner similar to the Bakus. Unfortunately, those who do not realize this have killed many Pawku thinking they were a type of Breathstealer, threatening the entire species. #'Purrberus:' A species of Cet that have begun to mutate due to heavy magic poisoning in a similar manner to the Cerberus breed of Walvids. Purrberi have three heads and are generally similar to Cerberi though in Cet form. When pleased, such as after making a kill, they often purr contently. Armored Cets #'Splintercet:' Armored cet with a nocturnal lifestyle. Their armor plating is used to bash into trees, which due to powerful leg muscles often will obliterate the tree. This is done to get at the hives of bee-equivalents and their honey product, which is their primary source of sustenance. They are highly territorial towards sapient species, which, when combined with their nightly yowling as a form of distance communication and territory alerting to other potentially-nearby Splintercets, leads some superstitious types to believe that the species' head-bashing causes them migraines and sets them into a foul mood. This, however, is untrue. Serpopards #Brrrpopard #Burpopard #Dhurrpopard #Flirpopard #Furpopard #Grrpopard #Merpopard #Purplepard #Purrpopard #Rrrpopard #Serpopard #Sirpopard #Whirpopard Tygrrs #White Tygrr Domoviye #Comavoi #Comovoi #Domovoi #Fomovoi #Gomovoi #Homevoi #Homovoi #Lowmovoi #Nomovoi #Romovoi #Sewmovoi #Towmovoi #Whoamovoi #Yomovoi #Zomovoi Dyllos Dyllos are armadillo equivalents. #Alarmadyllo #Armedyllo #Armordyllo #'Farmadyllo:' #'Garmadyllo:' #'Harmadyllo:' #Karmadyllo #Marmadyllo #Swarmadyllo #Warmadyllo Kobolds Kobolds are a sapient species which live in subterranean environments. Sporting huge claws and powerful hands, they easily dig through the ground during hunting, exploratory or cultural expansion excavations. They are in direct conflict with the Dwarves due to existing in the same general areas, and are the arch-nemeses of the "Wormmen", which they consume as a primary form of sustenance. #Bowbold #Buggane #Crobold #Dzobold #Fobold #Gobold #Globold #Grobold #Iobold #Kobold #Lobold #Mobold #Nobold #Ohbold #Robold #Slobold #Sobold #Tobold #Woebold #Yobold #Zobold "Primates" #Halfling #Manotaur #Ogre Centroids #'Centro:' An extraterrestrial race serving the Dragoon Sal'jaedon, and who were the primary caretakers of the planet Diakatan and one of the universe's Ancient Races. Though relatively humanoid, they are notable for their prowess in magical arts, their lithe forms (usually hidden under cloaks), their typically "unnatural" hair and eye colors like purple, blue, green and red, and their 3ft long ears, ending in pronged tips. Due to their loyalty to Sal'jaedon, Centro are gifted with being the seers of most of the planets they command over, with four seers per world; they are also expert planeswalkers. Unfortunately, Sal'jaedon's rival, Vuul'huukos, in his diabolical plot to take this universe as his own, had set upon exterminating the Centro from existence. Around the time of the Five Heroes, he had caused the elimination of most Centro on Diakatan, and finally succeeded in eliminating them when he assassinated the world's four seers—Melchoir, Belthasar, Cygnus and Royce—and inadvertently killed off the final Centro, the hero Hadess, when he chose to remain behind to allow the other four Heroes to escape. However, the Centro are survived by the Elves (a hybrid of Centro and Human DNA) and by extension the Diakatanian Humans; it is also suspected that the Loranche may have been created much earlier on by the Centro, as well. Not only this, but Sal'jaedon granted Hadess the position of deity of Darkness due to his sacrifice. Rarely, Centro can still be found on Diakatan, but only as either undead monstrosities or as corrupted individuals under Vuul'huukos' rule. One should be careful when encountering either of these as they are extremely powerful due to latent energies left over from their lives. Elves #Elf #'Cold Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's glaciers. #'Dark Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's caverns. #'Drop Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's gorges. #'Dust Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's wastelands.thumb| [[Erune, a High Elf. ]] #'High Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's mountain ranges. They are the primary species of Elf inhabiting Diakatan, possessing a vast, advanced civilization. However, their use of magic has become rampant, so much so that it saturates all aspects of High Elf culture. The High Elves are also the world's foremost domesticators of other species, although they do this, as with all things, through magical manipulation, creating numerous new entities to use in their daily lives. On rare occasions they have come to blows with Dwarven tribes, when the Dwarves unwittingly tunnel beneath a High Elf city and threaten its stability, wars that the Elves have won all but three of. Despite being primarily magic-oriented in terms of adventurer classes, High Elves can also excel as warriors or assassins due to a shorter stature and higher lung capacity over most other beings, due to spending their entire lives at such high altitudes. High Elf hair colors are often shades of blue or green, existing anywhere between nearly black hues to nearly blond hues. Atiina, one of the Five Heroes and now the current deity of Light, was a High Elf, as is Princess Ume Skysetter of the Out-Timers and her brother, Prince Rain. #'Mold Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's fungiferous forests. Mold Elves have grayed skin, dark circles around their eyes similar to a natural but heavy amount of eyeshadow, golden eyes and black or white hair. Like other species found in fungiferous forests, Mold Elves are immune to the toxic spores, though leaving the forest is poisonous to them; if a Mold Elf wishes to explore the world beyond the forests they will have to either train their lungs over a long period of time to be able to withstand the lack of spore-saturated air or simply use a breathing apparatus. However, should the breathing apparatus be removed such as forcibly in the heat of battle, the Elf will begin to succumb to the effects of the oxygen-rich atmosphere to a level congruent with how trained their lungs have become. Like many other species found in the fungiferous forests, they possess bioluminescence that covers small sections of their entire body. When not lit up they appear as darker gray "freckles" on the skin. Mold Elves are not as open to outsiders as other Elf species, but they are technically on the same side as the Jaedonists. In this way they are allies to the Shrumites, occasionally trading with them and seeking not to feed upon the Shrumites' 100 forms, and at the same time they are rivals to the Goblinoid populations. Their racial mounts are <> (land) and <> (air). They do not possess any sea-based mounts due to their lack of nearby waters. #'Muck Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's wetlands. #'Rain Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's jungles. #'Sail Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's oceans. They have surprisingly sprawling cities floating far out to sea, where they are essentially safe from most dangers due to the vast distances needed to travel to get to them, though they still have problems with Kranctons and Sea Serpents on occasion. Sail Elves are fishermen by trade, but those seeking a more adventurous existence commonly become privateers or pirates. Some of the planet's best helmsmen are Sail Elves. Because of their lifestyles, they have also adapted themselves (in their case, entirely on purpose) to being able to hold their breaths an impressive 10 minutes, used during pearl dives. #'Sand Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's deserts. #'Snow Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's tundras. Snow Elves possess varying shades of green hued hair and have very pale skin. They are adept at the use of crooked canes and their cultural garbs are red velvety material edged by fluffy white fur trim. Racial mounts are the <> (land), Alruses (sea) and Reinhawks (air). Despite their home environment, they are often found to be quite pleasingly cheerful. #'Surf Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's volcanic islands. #'Wood Elf:' A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's forests, especially the great Forest of Loren, which is their kingdom. Humans #Diakatanian Human Hominoids Agogwe #'Agogwe:' A species of short primates with yellowish-red skin under a coat of long, rust, russet, black or gray colored hair. They are 3.3 - 5.6 ft tall (much shorter than normal Diakatanian Humans) with 5 in feet possessing opposable toes, long arms and a graceful stride. They also possess a rounded forehead and small canines. They are closely related to the Kakundakari, Kilomba and Sehite. #Kakundakari #Kilomba #Sehite Hibagons #'Beibagon:' A species of Hibagon with the hair and general facial expressions of Justin Beiber. Their calls are also reminiscent of his singing. #'Biibagon:' A species of Hibagon with yellow and black banded fur. They are particularly dangerous. #'Ciibagon:' A species of Hibagon which have greatly enlarged mouths and gullets for feeding on large food, in a similar manner to Ciitarkians, hence the name. #Cribagon #'Feebagon:' Weakened Hibagon species whose entire habitat has been suffering from a long drawn out famine. They appear essentially anorexic and their attacks do only a few hit points worth of damage. They are inheritantly slow in movement (with charge speed only ever-so-slightly faster than their normal shamble speed) and take very few hits to bring down. They can be considered one of the world's weakest species and are expected to go extinct if the famine does not end soon. #Fibagon #Gleebagon #'Glibagon:' A massively-powerful species of Hibagon, known not only for their incredible size but also for their terrifying ability to slug a foe and splatter them upon impact, hence the glibbing indication in their naming style. #Hibagon #Jibagon #Kneebagon #'Leapagon:' A species of Hibagon which move about with great, impressive leaps, due to a more arboreal lifestyle over other breeds of Hibagons. This also lends them longer arms and more powerful legs. As they are aggressive, they can be a significant threat to adventures wandering through their home biomes. #Madlibagon #Pibbagon #'Ribagon:' An undead breed of Hibagon that were caught within the expanding territorial claims of the Dead Wastes. Most commonly, their ribs jut out of their chests, which were often ripped open for undead to feed upon the contents therein. #'Seabagon:' A species of semi-aquatic Hibagon who evolved on the edge of mountain cliffs overlooking koral shoals. Long, overhanging flora exist and hang down almost to the water, so these Hibagons can dive from the top to anywhere near the bottom, feed on their prey in the shoals and then swim quickly like penguins to leap out of the water and catch a hold of one of the numerous roots hanging in the area. #'Seebagon:' A nocturnal breed of Hibagon, with massive eyes for seeing in the dark. Due to this nature, they are especially weak to light-based magicks, which will blind them for exceedingly long periods of time; however, blinding a Seebagon also causes it to go berserk, making it harder to steer its actions in a combative setting. #'Shebagon:' A species of Hibagon that are 99% female. Males are so exceedingly rare that they are often considered mythological in nature. However, these males do exist and in fact rule over each tribe of Shebagon. One male is typically born every decade or so, and of these many get killed before reaching a mature enough age to rule. Males have massive levels of testosterone and are enormous in comparison to the more populous females. Males seek the deaths of all other males and upon killing a rival, they will absorb the females of that colony into their own tribes. In absence of any males, a Matriarch will be formed from the strongest of the females, leading to more Amazonian tribe-like existences; even so, upon the birth of a male the pheromonal signals that he will give off will convert the females from rulers into subservients. However, until that male's maturity level is reached and he can breed with the harem of females, the females will get a significant ramp in their aggression levels. At any known time, there may be as many as 3-5 male Shebagons in existence across the numerous tribes. Should all males in an area get killed off, the females of the harems will split off into smaller packs of 50-100 members, thereby inadvertently preventing the species from being united under a single tribal banner for too long. Large tribes of Shebagon are considered especially dangerous to sapient adventurers. #'Teabagon:' A species of Hibagon that inhabit the planet Diakatan's tea-equivalent flora trees. Their hair on the back greatly resembles the local tea species leaves. Though primarily herbivorous, they have been known to predate upon both the Chaicorns and the Teanixes, which they share their environs with. #'Weebagon :' A species of pygmy Hibagons. Pendaks #Orang Bati #Orang Pendek #Po Orangutan Sasquatches #Classquatch #Crassquatch #Gasquatch #Harassquatch #Massquatch #Nasquatch #Passquatch #Sasquatch #Sassyquatch #Trashquatch Stunk Aipes #Bunk Aipe #Dunk Aipe #Flunk Aipe #Funk Aipe #Gunk Aipe #Hunk Aipe #Junk Aipe #Monk Aipe #Punk Aipe #Stunk Aipe Wendigos #Bendigo #Fendigo #Lendigo #Mendigo #Pendigo #Rendigo #Sendigo #Tendigo #Vendigo #Wendigo #Zendigo Yetis #Beti #'Freti:' A species of Yeti which have huge claws and the ability to mentally manipulate a person's mind into nightmarish hallucinations, often seeing the Fretis themselves as essentially massive, frightening burn victims. One specific Freti known as Kreuger has been terrorizing a large, major hub on Diakatan known as Analogue City. #Geti #Heti #Jeti #Leti #Neti #'Peti:' A breed of Yeti magically domesticated by the High Elves in some of the higher elevation civilizations. #Seti #Teti #Veti #'Weti:' A species of semi-aquatic Yeti which feed in large alpine hot springs. They feed on the hot spring's fysh and algaeic flora sliming up the rocks. #Yeti Walvids Walvids are canid equivalents. #'Adjule:' A pack-hunting species of Walvid that inhabit the outskirts of certain desert regions around the world. They possess a pelt similar to that of African Painted Dogs and are closely related to Kelb-el-khela, which inhabit different areas of the desert. #'Ahuizotl:' Aquatic species of Walvid similar to an otter: they are small and have a very smooth, almost slippery shiny pelt of a rubberish black hue. Small pointed ears grace the sides of their head while their hands are more developed than most Walvid species, possessing front paws that can operate like those of a raccoon or monkey. They make dens out of underwater caverns, where they may wait to ambush prey. Although they eat things like fysh, they also will use a tail tipped with an extra hand to grab sapient prey in an attempt to drown them. From sapient prey they tend to consume the eyes, teeth and fingernails but nothing else. These are their favored treats, and they often will make their dens close to settlements and howl — which sounds similar to a baby's cry — in hopes of luring a new sapient meal to its home. #Axehandle Hound #Garm #Hellhound #'Kelb-el-khela:' A species of Walvid that inhabit the scrub brush sections of certain desert regions around the world. Kelb-el-khelas live in small pack communities yet hunt alone in adulthood; juveniles may on occasion "team up" to better hunt prey, though these bonds are almost always broken as they reach full maturity (although they will usually still socialize together in their communities). Like their cousins, the Adjules, Kelb-el-khelas have a pelt similar to that of the African Painted Dogs of the planet Earth. #Teakettler Cerberi Cerberi are a breed of walvids who at one point in their evolution somehow mutated to a point of possessing two heads and later, three, until it was the norm, and eventually it was the primary factor of their species. They are related to the Garms from a common ancestor. #Brrberus #Carberus #Cerberus #Curberus #Durrberus #Furberus #Grrberus #Hurrberus #Merberus #Sirberus #Urberus Lycans #Carewulf #Darewulf #Fairwulf #Glarewulf #Pairwulf #Rarewulf #Starewulf #Tearwulf #Werewulf Wulves #Aerwulf #Caerwulf #Dire Wulf #Hairwulf #Narewulf #Saberwulf #Stairwulf #Steppenwulf #Squarewulf #Wulf Reptiloids thumb| A Rocket Lizard. #Emela-ntouka #Kasai Rex #Kongamato #Mokele mbembe #Rocket Lizard Basilisks #Basilisk #Hasselisk Dragoons #'Brilliant Dragoon:' A yellow-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their lives at the peaks of tall mountain ranges or flying high above the clouds. Light glints off of their scales, making them blinding to see in the daylight. Their wings are actually mirrored as well, which reflects even worse, while their horns are more like crystal prisms. They are considered the guardians of Light amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Atiina. #'Celestial Dragoon:' A silver-scaled species of Dragoon and the second highest ranking species amongst their kind, second only to Sal'jaedon's own race, the Obsidian Dragoons. Unlike most species of Dragoon on Diakatan, the Celestial Dragoons are not actually found on-world, but instead live within the depths of space, traveling to and from the various Jaedonist planets as watchers and keepers in Sal'jaedon's absence. Their mirror-like appearance makes them both beautiful and hard to look directly at, though it also causes them to be mistaken for Brilliant Dragoons at a distance. Celestial Dragoons are capable of emitting cosmic rays directly from their mouths, which is a considerably deadly weapon against most any foe. It is believed that Celestial Dragoons may make dens out of asteroids when keeping watch over a specific location for an extended period of time. They are considered the guardians of the Celestial Element amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon. #Fairy Dragoon #'Forest Dragoon:' A green-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their lives within the great forests of the world. Long and spindly by nature, these dragons can easily move through dense woods. Though where they den themselves is different depending upon the individual (though many times will be a cave), they all possess a corrosive, acidic breath that will melt organic tissue that it comes into contact with. They are considered the guardians of Nature magic amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Vörk. #'Glacial Dragoon:' A white-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their lives in hollowed out, labyrinthine glacier dens. They are slow moving unless provoked due to an ectothermic nature in a cold environ. Glacial Dragoons breathe a warm breath that freezes almost instantaneously upon contact with the freezing air of their surroundings, leading to a sort of ice shard breath attack. They are considered the guardians of Ice amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Shiiv. #'Infernal Dragoon:' A red-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their lives deep within active volcanoes. Their bodies are resistant to magma and they therefore often bathe within magmatic pools to heat their ectothermic bodies. Infernal Dragoons utilize a set of chemicals sprayed out near their mouths that, when combined with a carbon dioxide breath, ignite into large gouts of flame. They also possess a fiery temper, leading to many of them being considered troublesome to various sapient species. They are considered the guardians of Fire amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Fray. #Ninki Nanka #'Obsidian Dragoon:' An obsidian-scaled species of Dragoon — and in fact the natural species of Dragoon, which Sal'jaedon himself belongs to. As they hail from an alternate universe and only Sal'jaedon crossed over into this universe for unknown reasons, there are few of their kind, and all are the direct descendants of the Dragoon God of Creation. Of these very few members in existence in this universe, Vuul'huukos was the first born, and also has come to serve as Sal'jaedon's rival across the galaxy, seeking to eradicate his various worldly pantheons and with hopes to eventually slay his father, as well. Being a space-dwelling species like the Celestial Dragoon, their obsidian scales give them a mirrored effect that makes them appear almost invisible in space. Like Sal'jaedon, their father, they are capable of altering their size at will, and possess the powers to create worlds as well as life by physically manipulating atoms. An Obsidian Dragoon's breath attack can instantaneously wipe a foe out of existence, though it is a rarely used attack amongst their kind. Though they serve as guardians of the Creation Element, their ruled over by Sal'jaedon directly and not one of his many chosen deities. #'Psionic Dragoon:' A purple-scaled species of Dragoon with immense psychic powers, though they are physically more frail than other major Dragon species to equal them out. They do not need a breath attack like many of their brethren have, but are capable of charming individuals on a sliding scale of success rates dependent upon their age. They often instead use telekinesis to throw nearby objects at a foe, although they can just as easily pick up said foe and toss them around instead. They are almost blind though this does not affect their ability to seek out an opponent. Because they can predict the future, they are quite evasive in nature. They are considered the guardians of Psychic abilities amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by _____. #'Sea Dragoon:' A blue-scaled aquatic species of Dragoon who utilize their wings as large pectoral fins to propel themselves through the water at frightening speeds. Although they normally inhabit the abyssal depths, they occasionally rise to the surface to breathe, where they can be encountered by the majority of adventurers who will see them. Sea Dragoons breathe a scalding steam that burns and cooks its victims alive. Their wings are not built to fly anymore, but they are capable of breaching the surface high into the air or even glide over the surface for a few miles when necessary. They are considered the guardians of Water amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Paustidaunce. #'Smog Dragoon:' A black-scaled species of Dragoon known for inhabiting dark, dank cavern systems and catacombs. They breathe a choking black smoke that fills the air, suffocating and blinding its victims. They are considered the guardians of Darkness amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Hadess. #'Storm Dragoon:' A gold-scaled species of Dragoon whose wings have adapted into long lightning rods. They are large but flightless, and yet have built up such massive levels of static electricity within their bodies that they can release a sudden lightning strike upon multiple foes at once, frying them where they stand. They are considered the guardians of Lightning amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Trö. #'Tempest Dragoon:' A _____-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their entire lives aloft. As such, they have massive wings in comparison to their body size, a thin, almost fragile-looking body, and their limbs are nearing vestigial status. Tempest Dragoons stay aloft by causing updrafts, leading to storms that may inadvertently pester sapients who fall under it. A Tempest is also capable of breathing large gusts of air at their foes, which may come either as a squall or a fog. They are considered the guardians of Air amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Söbek. #'Terra Dragoon:' A tan-scaled species of Dragoon which is known for its long periods of hibernation, wherein wyrms it can be for a thousand years. These hibernation periods are spent burrowed into the ground, but due to the lengthy passage of time, they tend to be completely covered by several layers of dirt. Upon awakening, a Terra Dragoon will rise up from its mound, frightening any individual who may be in the area. Terra Dragoons are absolutely massive creatures, and cause localized earthquakes as they move about. However, unlike their fellow Dragoons they are grounded, and their wings have shrank to a vestigial state. They are considered the guardians of Earth amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Odine. Kappas #Brappa #Clappa #Dappa #Flappa #Frappa #Gappa #Kappa #Lappa #Mappa #Nappa #Pappa #Rappa #Sappa #Slappa #Tappa #Trappa #Wrappa #Yappa Kirins #Deerin #Earin #Fearin #Herein #Hearin #Jeerin #Kirin #Leerin #Meerin #Nearin #Peerin #Qilin #Queerin #Realin #Searin #Tealin #Tearin #Vealin #Veerin #Yearin #Zealin Krokks #'Crocu:' A species of gator-like organisms that feed on the dreams of swamp-dwelling individuals. They lull their "prey" back to sleep with an infrasound rumbling that seems to soothe their targets. #Gatyr Serpents #Gorgon #Lamia #Naga #Titanoboa Sea Serpents #'Hafgufa:' An absolutely massive species of sea serpent, whose nostrils appear to be two large rocks. They feed upon Lyngbakrs, a species of "Cetaceans". They possess a nasty habit of "belching up" nearly digested meals, thereby attracting frenzies of sea life to feed upon it; at this point the Hafgufa will then snatch them all up into its mouth (along with what portions of its meal it can retain in this manner), allowing it to have its next meal ready and digesting before the first actually finishes. #Sea Serpent Turtloids thumb| A [[Galapa. ]] #'Aspidochelone:' A species of huge sea, pelagic turtloid who swim at the ocean's surface, leaving the back of their shell exposed. This causes, in a manner similar to the Fastitocalon and the Continent Fysh, colonies of organisms to take up residence and establish each adult Aspidochelone as a makeshift island in and of itself. Unfortunately for adventurers, Aspidochelones are carnivorous, and while quite slow-moving, will reach up their large, seemingly snake-like head to grab sapients if it should see them trying to land upon it. #Galapa #Koopari Tyrants #Burrunjor Sloops #Uniworm #Vroonicorn Shellbounders Klamms #Butterklamm #Shellycoat Tentacleians Seanets None specified yet. Skwids Bipods #Bipus Decapods thumb| [[Water Bomber, a Decapus. ]] #Decapus Globsters #Globster Kranctons #'Akkorokamui:' Giant red species of Kranctons that reach up to an enormous 120 meters in length, though due to their enormity and color, they can be spotted from the ocean's surface from a great distance. Even so, they are nearly invisible in the depths that they call home. #Polar Krancton Sextapods None specified yet. Wrigglers Dirtmunchers None specified yet. Planers None specified yet. Leisureworms #'Agares:' A species of bipedal, sharp-toothed sapients whose faces seem to always stare towards the sky. They are wonderfully colored and live in the sea, although unfortunately they worship Diimons. Culturally, they are often considered amoral, and are known for their enjoyment of learning the languages of other species. Though they do not necessarily attack travelers, they are incredibly manipulative beings, with a common enjoyment for teaching languages to others; however, they most often teach them immoral expressions instead of the real meanings for their own amusement. Somewhat psychic, they can sway someone who has fled a location to return to that location. However, their mages are considered both very valuable and very dangerous as they possess the power to destroy deities. Because of this, they often can be found amongst Vuul'huukos' armies as he attempts to destroy Sal'jaedon's pantheon. Outside of this, their mages are often Geomancers, capable of causing powerful earthquakes that, at the higher end of the spectrum, can crumble city fortifications. Their racial mounts are a species of Krokk used for both aquatic and terrestrial movement and a species of Seahokk as a aerial mount. Young Seahokks are used as a type of war pet, as well. #Cargoshell #Leisureworm #Prickly Cargoshell Shredtubes #Kharkoi Ynnsectoids Ynnsectoids are the planet's equivalents to arthropods, filling roles filled on Earth by insects, crustaceans, arachnids, myriapoda and the like. Crusters #Kaijil Faebugs thumb| An [[Aziza. ]]thumb| A [[Yosei. ]] #Aziza #Cott #Pixie #Spright #Sylph #Water Spright #Yosei Pedes #Billipede #Decapede #Hundrapede #'Zillipede:' The largest of all Pede species, Zillapedes are massive, mile long creatures with a "zillion legs"— although zillion isn't a real number, the Zillapedes possess more than a billion tiny limbs. Extremely rare, it is widely believed that only two Zillapedes can ever exist on the planet at any given time; in reality it may be that the various other known Pede species are in fact the offspring of Zillapedes, gaining legs as they age, and that very, very few Pedes ever reach the age that classifies them as Zillapedes. It is known that the other Pede species are found in excess in a Zilla's lair, leading credence to this hypothesis. The absolute size and rarity of these creatures makes them the go-to deity to choose from amongst the Ynnsectoid sapients. Pidera #Arcane Pider #'Tazefang:' A smaller species of Pider that relies on an uncanny evolution in order to thrive — that which allows their fangs to fire from their body and upon contact with a living organism's skin, sends a shock between the two fangs to electrocute and incapacitate prey in a matter similar to a modern day stungun. Name comes from the idea of tazers, which stunguns are an advanced form of. #Terranchewa #Terrainchewa Vicejaws #Flyder #Vicejaw Ynnsects thumb|150px| A Skruba. #Abatwa #Biirin #Beenix #Dragoonfly #Fliant #Great Mantyd #Junicorn #Skruba Flutters #Adderpillar #Badderpillar #Batterpillar #Caterbiller #Caterchiller #Caterdiller #Caterdriller #Caterfiller #Catergiller #Caterhiller #Caterkiller #Catermiller #Caterpa #Caterpillar #Caterquillar #Catersillar #Catertiller #Caterwiller #Ceterpillar #Cedarpillar #Chatterpillar #Cigarpillar #Clatterpillar #Draterpillar #Fatterpillar #Gaterpillar #Gladderpillar #Graterpillar #Hatterpillar #Ladderpillar #Madderpillar #Mothman #Naderpillar #Patterpillar #Radderpillar #Sadderpillar #Tatterpillar #Vaterpillar #Waterpillar Miscellaneous Species Species that are not currently classified, or fit into a classification that is currently considered too small to add above. A #Almas #Altamaha-ha #Angel #Arabhar #Auli B #Bearwulf #Behemoth #Beholder #Bentaur #Bimera #Bloop #Brownie #Bunyip C #Cherufe #Chullachaqui #Chupacabra #Crymera #Cynocephali D #Dentaur #Devil #Diemera #Dordagga #Dragostaboogle #Drymera #Dyemera E #El Cuero #Elfla Cyclops #Elwetritsch #Encantado #Evil Eye #Eyecorn #Eyelamentthumb| An Eyelament. #Eyemera F #Fentaur #Frymera G #Gazer #Genoskwa #Gentaur #Giant #Gruenicorn #Gryttie #Guymera H #Highmera #Himera #Hodag #Hydra I #Ifrit #Igopogo #Imp #Intulo #Issie J #Jentaur K #Kentaur #Kingstie #Koralux #Kusshii L #Lentaur #Lich #Liemera #Lobizon #Lyemera M #Mahamba #Mamlambo #Manipogo #Manitou #Mannegishi #Mapinguari #Memphré #Mentaur #Morag #Mymera N #Nahuelito #Nguma-monene #Nighmera #Nyaminyami O #Ocln #Ogopogo #Owo owo P #Pandol #Pentaur #Pimera #Pinatubo #Pit Lord #Pombero #Popobawa #Portada #Psimera R #Rentaur #Rhinoceros Dolphin #Ri Mermaid #Ropen S #Sea Monk #Seljordsormen #Sentaur #Sharktopusthumb| A Sharktopus. #Sharlie #Si-Teh-Cas #Sighmera #Sintaur #Slymera #Smug #Storsjöodjuret T #Tentaur #Tiemera #Tikoloshe #Titan #Tokoloshe #Torngasuk #Trasgu #Trimera U #Ucu V #Ventaur #Viemera W #Whentaur #Whymera #Winnipogo X #Xentaur #Xing-Xing Y #Yeren #Yowie #'Yukionna:' A human-like feminine being with snow white skin and hair and red eyes, which live in snow-capped mountains. They are believed to be a form of natural Simulacrum, though they are difficult to come into contact with as they avoid heat — including that given off by mammalianoid bodies — and are next to impossible to see in their snowy environs. What makes it worse is that they tend to emerge from their ice cavern homes mostly during snowstorms. While they have a distaste for heat sources, they show themselves to be an intelligent species due to an existence of personality: where one Yukionna may help a lost traveler get to safety, another may instead lure them out into the frozen wastes to freeze to death. Z #Zentaur Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Alternate Fantasy Category:Original Content Category:Original Creatures Category:Original Aliens Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Diakatan Inhabitants